Left 4 Drama
by Fitneptune
Summary: The 24 teenage campers, used to be cleebrities, and now survivors, travel through the nifected state that is Canada. Looking for help, needing it, wanting it, yearning it. But will they get it? Join the 24 campers in a journey of life or death. Who will live? Who will die? Who will be bitten? Find out in, Left 4 Drama.


**Hi! I'm Fitneptune, an unknown writer in a pool of creativity. I decided to write this to combine my favorite game, and my favorite cartoon. And this was born, I'm not how long I'll keep it going, but this will take place and solely be based off the setting of L4D1. If you know L4D1, and you know Tdi franchise, then you'll know what to expect. So without further a do, let's get on with the show!**

Left 4 Drama

A dark stormy night, it rained down in the dark city. Blood, bodies, and bullets lied across the streets. Where the once lived died, and once dead lived. A horrible sight for eyes awaited the 24 few who hadn't been around when this all happened. Yes, 24 survivors. From Total Drama Island. The infamous show that had teens battle it out for 100,000 dollars. And in the end, the Canadian Buffett Owen took the gold, but couldn't bring it home. Does he even still have a home? Does anyone still have a home?

The 24 survivors being led by ex-military chief Chef, had been leading them to the evacuation center. From now on he'd prefer if they called him Master Chief, as Chef was more for a camp like name, which is was, but they're not at camp anymore, everything from here on out is life or death. And none of the 24 were ready to submit to dying.

The 24 were heading down a narrow alley way. Master Chief had the lead with a pump shotgun in his hands, a first aid kit on his back, a machete strapped onto his waist and a merciless expression on his face which showed he wasn't there to play _any_ games.

Behind him were the other 23 survivors, some that had taken a weapon for self-defense against the infected, and some who were too afraid to do so. Those who had taken a weapon were Duncan, who found a crowbar in a trunk of an abandoned car, and a pocketknife, that he had back on the island. Geoff, who found a golf club near a pile of trash, the handle has been bloody but Geoff stomached the blood and endured it swearing to protect Bridgette. Trent, who had a baseball bat and stood next to Gwen nearly every step of the way, Eva, who had brass knuckles and played no game with the infected. Cody who found a frying pan outside and decided to go with it. Standing next to Gwen promising to protect her as well, if he could protect himself at least.

This is what they gathered, and this was how they were going to live, but that is only if the infected…were not as vicious as they had hoped they were not to be.

Only time could tell what would be ahead of them.

As they went down the alleyway a single zombie stood, covered in blood from face to chest with a torn white t-shirt. Master Chief fired at him with his pump shotgun. The other contestants flinched at the body falling as well as the shotgun sound.

Master Chief bent over and touched one of the zombie's bullet holes. He dipped his finger on it in which a green ooze befriended his finger.

"Ugh, Chef, what are you doing? You might as well should just rub the entire thing all over you." Chris McLean said to Master Chief who didn't take his ex-name well.

He took the green ooze and rubbed it on Chris's shirt expressionless. "They're changing." Chief said as Chris panicked at the slime on him.

"Ugh! Gross! If you put any more of this stuff on me, I'll end up turning into one of them!" Chris complained wiping it off as fast as he could.

"How are they changing?" Bridgette asked the ex-Chief.

"This one was a regular zombie, but some of them…won't be so regular if this hell keeps up. We need to keep moving. Someone knows a way out of here, and we'll figure it out ourselves soon enough." Master Chief stated.

They continued going down the alleyway as a few of the teens slowed down to a sudden crying noise they heard.

From a supposedly empty store lot cam a cry, a sad, helpless, needing cry.

Gwen who had heard it along with Trent could not ignore it. If someone needed help to get out of this, Gwen would help in a heartbeat.

"Trent, I think there's someone in here, a little girl maybe." Gwen said to Trent who was intrigued in what she was saying. "She's in there stuck and we need to help her." Gwen said.

"Alright, I'll go first, you stay behind me." Trent said. "And hold up your flashlight." Trent said due to the darkness of almost everything.

Gwen did as he said and held it up.

A few of the other teens like Leshawna, Eva and Duncan had slowed down to see what they were doing.

"Hello?" Trent said as he got closer to the crying individual.

Cries had filled the room; it forced a chill down Trent's back. He tried to continue but was becoming afraid by the female not responding.

"Hello? Little girl, we're here to help you." Gwen said entering as she used the light to find the body. But as the light led closer and closer to the person's face. A trail of blood could be seen leading all the way up to the person's long and vicious claws. Gwen who was beyond curious and non-hesitating held the light up to her face.

The little girl, who was now seen as a deadly woman with pale skin and red eyes sitting on the ground with her legs crossed had growled. Trent had gasped as Gwen did the same but covered her mouth to keep from getting any louder. They both backed out slowly as Leshawna peeked her head into the room. "What are you two doing?" Leshawna asked loudly as the silent growl from the girl had become louder. Gwen and Trent both held a finger over their mouth to quiet down Leshawna as Duncan also peeked inside and held a flashlight up in the dark room. The light had hit the girls face as Duncan had dropped the light. It landed perfectly on her eyes, her short dirty bloody hair. As the woman screamed violently. She stood and held her claws out in a heartbeat. She ran after the four as Trent yelled for them to get out of there.

They were barely successful as they made it out and Trent slammed the door closed.

But the woman did not give up; she pounded on the door, leaving a dent on it. Trent who made sure she didn't escape held his shoulder on the door.

Pound, after pound. Her claw flew out as well as a piece of the steel door. Her vicious scream had emitted out from the door as a cry of infected could be heard.

Master Chief had turned around to a horde of zombies pouring down the alleyway.

The campers cried in fear as Katie and Sadie held each other ever so tightly, Geoff held Bridgette behind him and Chris who hid behind Master Chief and the others who were in fear as well.

The woman kept clawing as Duncan ran over to help Trent, but mostly kill the woman, pulled out his pocketknife and jabbed her fight in the neck. He pulled the pocketknife out and got it back as it was covered in blood. The screams ended from the woman as the infected had prepared to attack.

Master Chief had fired his pump shotgun, trigger pull after trigger pull; a used bullet had hit the pavement.

"Get back!" Master Chief yelled as the weaponless did as he said but Duncan, Trent and angry Eva each were prepared to fight the zombies.

Duncan swung the crowbar at a zombie, as it lodged right inside of their skull and he pulled it out quickly and prepared another swing. It took lots of force to use a crowbar like he did, but he wasn't ready to die. Neither was Trent who wanted to protect the others. And swung the baseball bat like a professional player. Whacking the infected to the ground with easy headshots. He wanted to assure that he'd get out alive. And Eva the only female with a weapon stayed around the guys. She had punched the infected to the ground with her incredibly forceful and strong punched to the face. She punched an infected woman who had ran towards her in the jaw as her entire fist went inside the woman's head and Eva pulled her hand out disgusted at it and continued her onslaught.

As the fighters grew tired of fighting. Master Chief decided to end it by using a pipe bomb he had strapped to his waist; he quickly set it off and threw it into the crowd. Each zombie chased after it. And nothing but seconds later, an explosion was heard as the 23 either covered their ears, or looked away.

Master Chief had taken a deep breath and looked at Trent angrily. He held him by his collar and glared at him viciously.

"What did you do guitar boy!?" The ex-Chef asked angrily to a nervous Trent who had tried to speak but couldn't. He dropped his bat during the grab of the angry Chief.

"It wasn't his fault!" Gwen said worried for him. "We were just trying to help the woman and she attacked us! We didn't try to get all of those zombies after us we swear!" Gwen cried as Master Chief let Trent down slowly and stomped towards Gwen.

"Listen here goth maggot. I'm trying to keep you dummy's alive, but if you all wanna end up dead like that ass hole over there," he pointed to one of his victims, "Then go ahead, but don't do it around me because I ain't trying to die tonight, or any other night. Do I make myself clear?!" He stated and then questioned the goth girl.

"Yes Master Chief…" she replied sadly. She didn't mean any harm but if it wasn't for Master Chief they'd all be dead right now.

Finally leaving the alley way. With master Chief still leading the pack. A helicopter flew over the 24 survivors.

Chris who was more than happy to see them had ran out to the helicopter filled with happiness and glee. He ran away from the pack screaming, "Hey! Down here! It's me! Chris McLean! The hot host from that T.V Show! Help me! Help me get out of here! Please!" Chris Cried as a weird hooded infected had noticed this. With a growl and seconds to spare.

Chris gave up and stomped his foot. Chris then turned around and saw this new zombie. "Huh?" Chris said looking at it as it lunged from a building onto Chris and pinned him to the grown.

"Ahh! Get it off me!" Chris screamed as Master Chief ran after him.

The infected tore a piece of Chris's shirt off and continued to do so wanting to get inside and feast on his blood. Chris squirmed, kicked, and cried as he couldn't do much to get it off. But seconds later the zombie was swatted off by master Chief and it's back had hit a car. But Master Chief had planned on killing the zombie so no one could be attacked like that again, had shot it with 2 shotgun shells. The zombie then died on the car as an alarm went off.

It was loud, loud and annoying, the empty, drizzling with rain streets had been echoing due to one single car alarm.

A vicious yell had gone through the air. Much like the previous one but 10x louder. Hearts raced, hands sweated, and fear was at an all-time high for the survivors.

Zombies, 100's of them had come crawling up an 8-foot-high fence that had been placed there by a police patrol unit. A police car with a few weapons in the open trunk had sat near the survivors, lights still flashing. Seeing the weapons and ammo master Chief had instructed the survivors to grab it. Duncan, Courtney, and Leshawna did as he instructed. With Courtney grabbing a pistol in her hand, Leshawna grabbing an automatic machine gun and Duncan who grabbed the same as her had quickly readied themselves and tried to act as if they knew how to use it. The survivors backed up from the crowd of infected as the ground shook.

But it wasn't a strong shake, it was a soft one that got louder by the second. Eventually the fences toppled over.

Zombies still racing towards the survivors, but on in particular infected had told the survivor's 'this is it'.

A giant, muscular zombie, 7-foot-tall at least, bulging pink muscles, wide spread long and over powering arms had charged after the survivors. It swatted away other zombies to get closer to his pray. He wanted them, and he'd go for them with everything he's got.

"Run, or shoot?" Duncan asked Master Chief who looked shocked but tried to keep his composure.

"Chef…Run or shoot?!" Courtney asked again but louder.

The Chief couldn't think; shock had taken him completely.

"Run or Shoot!" Leshawna yelled as Master Chief snapped back into reality.

"Both!" He yelled as the 24 ran down another alley way to get off the streets, in this alley way there was a ladder that lead to stairs to get to the top of a building.

"Up the ladder!" Master Chief said as Chris who was the most frightened had went first.

"Hosts first!" Chris yelled as he climbed up the later as quick as he could.

The infected had caught up to the pack as they nearly overran them all. The teens continued climbing up the stairs as Master Chief and the weapon holding teens held the infected off.

"Eat this you sons of bitches!" Master Chief had yelled placing bullet hole, after bullet hole in a new zombie.

The pink one had caught up to them and the grown shook with each step it took.

It swung one of its arms as it attacked master Chief, but being an experienced soldier, Master Chief ducked the attack just barely as the zombie's arm flew into a building. This gave the Chief time to attack as he took his machete and jammed it into the zombie's chest.

The zombie who didn't take that well at all. Had growled angrily and backhanded the Chief into a wall.

"Chief!" Duncan yelled and helped him up as the zombie freed it's arm from the rubble.

Leshawna who had been covering the others from the other zombies, along with Courtney who was half way up the stairs was shooting the zombies from above.

A weird and unhealthy cry had shaken the survivors as a man with purple skin had attacked one of the survivors. Chris.

Chris was snatched up and wrapped up by a tongue like thing. He was nearly to the top of the building as he screamed and fell off the building hitting his back on another building's wall.

The host choked and gasped for air. He kicked his legs and cried.

"It's got me!" He tried to yell through tight lungs.

"Hold on!" Courtney yelled and shot the tongue holding Chris as the tongue tore and Chris fell to the grown from a dangerous height.

He fell on his shoulder and from what he could hear, a crack or crunched had went off and it was dislocated.

Chris cried in pain as one of the zombies ran towards him and climbed onto his chest. In seconds the zombie took a bite of the hosts neck and Chris cried in pain. Not being able to save himself with one arm, Chris kicked and cried, but it couldn't be heard as the giant beast continued after the survivors.

With nearly everyone up. Katie and Sadie had climbed the ladder last. Leshawna, Duncan, Master Chief were each down there.

"You two up there now!" Master Chief demanded as Leshawna went up the ladder and the stairs immediately. Duncan had then followed after shortly.

Master Chief had fired another round into the giant beast as it was barely bothered by it.

Courtney, who was still supporting the Chief had been shooting at it with her pistol and shot it in its head as it stumbled. This gave the Chief time to get up there with the others, as he lunged up the ladder, and dashed up the stair case he passed Courtney who kept firing.

The beast then climbed up the stairs as well. It jumped into the air grabbing the railings as it began coming down…with Courtney still on it.

Dent after dent, pull after pull. The stairs were going to come down. And someone wasn't going to make it out alive.

"Come on Courtney!" Screamed the other survivors.

"Get up here now!" Some of them screamed.

Courtney did as instructed and ran up the stairs. Her hair flew in her face, her body forced itself to keep going. And she did. The beast caught up to her more as he pulled another stair set down and Courtney had her back leaning on the railing. She stood up, caught her balance and continued. One more set of stairs to go and she'd be safe. She continued and ran, step after step and was near the top. But the beast refused to let her escape. It took its biggest jump and was at the exact same height as Courtney.

But the stairs could not hold on any longer…

Courtney who noticed this jumped for the building but she wouldn't make it…

She threw her arms out reaching for anything to grab onto but found nothing.

"Duncan!" She cried as the bad boy held his hand out for her and grabbed her wrist. The stairs came crashing down taking the beast with it. A crowd of dust flew into the air into the previous battle field.

Duncan pulled Courtney onto the building with both hands.

The survivors all looked at each other in fear. Some panted taking big breathes. And the others were either crying, or sitting alone.

Courtney hugged Duncan tightly in a grasp as a tear fell down her face.

"Thanks." She whispered in his ear as he nodded his head and the two let go.

"We made it, I can't believe we made it." Dj said happily trying his hardest not to cry.

"Are you kidding me right now? We just crossed the street." Master Chief said raining on his parade. "We still need to get out of the city." He told the sweet brick house. Who then gave up and began crying more than the others.

But the Chief was right…if they want to get out alive. Crossing the street was simply child's play. They'll need to do a lot more.

 **Alive: Beth, Bridgette, Chef/Chief, Cody, Courtney, Eva, Ezekiel, Geoff, Gwen, Harold, Heather, Izzy, Justin, Katie, Leshawna, Lindsay, Noah, Owen, Sadie, Trent, Tyler**

 **Dead: N/A**

 **Bitten/Infected: Chris McLean**

 **Groups:**

 **Master Chiefs group:** **Beth, Bridgette, Chef/Chief, Cody, Courtney, Eva, Ezekiel, Geoff, Gwen, Harold, Heather, Izzy, Justin, Katie, Leshawna, Lindsay, Noah, Owen, Sadie, Trent, Tyler**


End file.
